


Five Haiku Celebrating 50 Years Of Queen

by CourageousPineapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Queen's 50th Anniversary; Queen's Golden Jubilee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple
Summary: What is says on the tin...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Five Haiku Celebrating 50 Years Of Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Brian May said on his website that March 1st is Queen's official birthday. That means Classic Queen (Freddie, Brian, Roger, and John) is fifty years old today. Cue humble attempts at haiku.

FIVE HAIKU CELEBRATING FIFTY YEARS OF QUEEN

Three found their true fourth  
Fifty years ago today  
Happy Birthday Queen!

Cheers to fifty years  
Of music, magic, and joy  
How we love you, Queen!

Never forgotten  
Freddie and John, we miss you  
And we love you still!

Roger, keep drumming  
And Brian, keep guitaring  
Queen is still rocking!

Glorious they've been  
These first fifty years of Queen  
Here's to many more!

Thank you, Queen, for all the joy and fun and comfort and connection you've given us for these past fifty years through your music and concerts and online events and chance meetings in the street. You are all magnificent, lovies! 


End file.
